Of Apartments and Honeymoons
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: AU! Important message inside. So please enjoy this! CHACK! Rated T cause I don' trust myself.


**Ok…this is actually a helper one-shot thing that I came up with. I sort of…uh…lost the last few chapters of "Problem Dragon" and so I'm having a bit of trouble with finishing it. So I decided that to all let you know I am alive, and still working on Problem Dragon, I decided to post this.**

**Oh, and Zena is in this, only she play's a different part, this is like an AU (I think) so yea, she is not Chase's daughter in this. You'll see.**

**I own NOTHING! Except Zena and Nicky (you'll figure out who he is during the story)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack struggled taking the packages up to his apartment. Why did dishes have to be so heavy? Just recently he had to move out his old apartment building since his insane neighbor decided that a lit furnace and cooking oil would make a good combination, along with vinegar and baking soda. Did I forget to mention he was 74?

Getting off topic. After his friend Zena had heard the news, she instantly decided to get him a new place to crash. Jack tried to stop her, since she was on her honeymoon, but she was determined, and had gotten him a place at a really nice place. However, it was on the 5th floor, top floor, and the elevators weren't working.

Jack felt his feet topple suddenly and he went fly down to the floor. His bow didn't go down with him. He looked up to see a man looking down at him, carrying his box of dishes.

'Where did he come from?' "Are you alright?" Jack got up from the floor and grabbed the other end of the box.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help. I'm Jack Spicer." He said trying to grab the box from the man helping him.

"I'm Chase Young, your neighbor." Chase kicked open one of the doors and set the box down. Jack jumped at the actions, but realized it was his own apartment.

"Oh, ok then, that works too. Sorry about that. I don't really have that much muscle…" Jack gave a shy grin a Chase who shrugged and walked to the room across room him.

"It was nice meeting you!" Jack said suddenly, before Chase shut his door. Jack felt his face flush.

"What was that all about?" He muttered to himself, and then remembered he still had boxes he needed to bring up.

() () () () () ()

After getting them all of the boxes up and unpacked, Jack settled onto his couch to see what was on TV. He got into a bit of Jeopardy then got a call from Zena.

"I thought I told you…"

"Not to check up on you while I was on my honeymoon. Yeah, like I'm, really going to listen to that." Zena leaned against the wall while holding the phone on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got all of the boxes up and that you are still alive."

"Ha ha. Very funny. So how are you two doing in the Bahamas?"

"Everything is fine over here. Nicky's been trying to get a better kitchen though."

"The oven doesn't even work! Hola Jack." Nicky had grabbed the other phone in the kitchen.

"Hey Nicky, Zena I have to agree with Nicky with this one. You guys need a working oven."

"Exactly, but does she listen to me?"

"How about I come in there and sock you one?" Zena asked her husband suddenly.

"Right, so how's the new apartment Jack? Live by anyone you like?" Nicky went back to the original topic.

"I did meet my neighbor across the way. He seems cold, but I don't think he is."

"Hmm, just like me!"

"Only differences are that you just act cold around people you don't like and that you're a girl."

"NICKY!"

"Anyway, I think I should let you two go back to your honeymoon. Call you tomorrow!" Jack said suddenly, not wanting to here the two squabble over the phone.

"Jack WAIT!" Jack hung up before Zena got to say anything. She needed to be on her honeymoon with Nicky, not checking up on him.

"I swear one day that boy will be begging me to help him!" Zena said angrily. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her middle.

"Will you help him?" Nicky asked her, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Of course I would! Idiot can't figure out anything himself!" Nicky just laughed and kissed his wife.

"You can't either." Zena said to him.

"Hey!"

() () () () () ()

Jack, after a few weeks, got used to the apartment and the people surrounding him. Most f them were elderly people who were very nice. The only person who he had trouble getting along with was Chase. Every time he ran into him, Jack had done something that had to make Chase mad. Though that doesn't really have anything to do with the situation now. Jack couldn't get any sleep that night. No matter what he did, he couldn't get any sleep. So he decided to go downstairs to see if there was anything he could do. Lobby always has something going on. Tonight was bingo night, and it wasn't just for the elderly people. Jack decided to play for awhile…

() () () () () ()

After not really winning anything, Jack decided to head back up to his room. Jack was tired now that he was bored, so it would be easy for him to fall asleep. Jack grabbed the knob and turned, but the door didn't open. The door was locked.

'Shit my keys are inside too.' Jack didn't know what to do now. The manager went home for the night and here was no way he could get a spare key. All of his neighbors were downstairs playing bingo.

Except one.

Jack felt nervous asking Chase if he could stay the night. With all of the trouble he had cause the past few weeks. He knew if Chase said no he was screwed, so he hoped for the best.

After a few knocks, the door opened and Chase stood at the door with a calm face.

"Uh, sorry for waking you. I-"

"You didn't wake me." Chase interrupted.

"Oh, well, um, I got locked out of my house, and I have no way of getting a spare key. Mine is in my house. I was, umm, I was wondering if I could stay here for the night?" Jack finished with a cough, extremely embarrassed for asking. Chase looked at him for a few seconds, then walked back inside, leaving the door open. Jack, not wanting to stay in the hallway, walked in after him and shut the door.

Jack looked around the apartment and saw a few boxes stacked in a corner. Was Chase moving? He looked at the TV to see a show he liked on and walked over to sit down. It was a rerun, but he liked the episode.

"You like this show?" Jack jumped up from the couch and spun around so fast he lost his balance and fell to the floor. He looked up to see Chase with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Scared me. Yes, I like this show. I watch it every Monday." Chase grabbed Jack's arm and yanked him up.

"Hmm, and I thought I was the only one." Jack tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"No one else likes the show here. They think it's ridiculous." Jack felt his jaw drop to the floor.

"You're joking?" Chase shook his head. "Damn! These people are stupid! How could they not like the show? It's awesome!" Chase just shrugged and sat down on the couch. Jack sat down on the other end and both watched the show play.

Once the show was over, Chase looked over at Jack to see he had fallen asleep. Chase grabbed a spare blanket and covered Jack with it. He then bent down and placed a kiss on Jack's fore head, then blinked, unsure of why he did that. He shook his head and went to his own bed for the evening.

() () () () () ()

Jack woke the next morning on Chase's couch, forgetting it wasn't his own house for a minute. When he did remember, he quickly went out of the house, leaving a note saying thanks, then went down stairs to get a spare key. That's how he figured out that the Janitor locks all the doors that are open when people are at the lobby.

Of course.

Jack went into his apartment, and was startled by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" Jack almost dropped the phone.

"Zena?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? IDIOT!" Zena calmed herself down over the other end. Nicky, awoken from her screaming, came out from the bedroom with a frightened look on his face.

"What the hell Zena?" Nicky asked her, then shut up at the death glare he got from her.

"I got locked out of my house. It was an accident; the janitor locks all the doors when something goes on in the lobby. I didn't have my keys, so I had to stay at my neighbors."

"At least call us, Jack. You're like an older brother to me, if something happened to you I'd be hysterical."

"Same for me amigo. You really freaked us out. Well, Zena anyway." Nicky said into the phone Zena was using.

"Yeah, I know, sorry bout that." Jack rubbed his head, and then looked at the clock, remembering something important.

"Oh guys, I got to go, I have an important appointment I need to make. Call you later!" Jack hung up and quickly got dressed.

"What was that all about?" Confused even more when Zena squealed in delight.

"He's going on a date!" Zena said happily.

"So he finally found a girl eh?" Nicky asked.

"No you dimwit. Jack's gay." Nicky jumped.

"He is? I didn't know that." Zena just hugged him.

"Which is another reason why I love you; You can be so clueless its cute."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

() () () () () ()

Jack looked around to see if his date had arrived yet. Nope, he was safe.

"You're late." A voice said from behind him. Jack turned around sheepishly.

"Hey, you try dealing with a woman on her honeymoon screaming at you for not being in your house."

"That's your own fault. Be grateful I even let you stay at my house for the night." Chase smirked at the flush that spread Jack's face.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he locked the doors! They should put a bulletin up or something!" Jack exclaimed. Chase just shook his head and grabbed Jack's wrist.

"Well come on, I didn't come all the way out here just so you can explain your idiocy."

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Jack said, but none-the-less started to lead Chase around town. He decided to take Chase to some place that Jack thought he would like. This was a way of saying 'Thanks' to him. Although Jack did this for another reason as well.

"…So I told her that if she lets him go now, she wouldn't have the chance again. That was probably the first time she took advice from me. Now she's on her honeymoon with the guy of her dreams."

"Hmm, I'm guessing she can be very stubborn." Chase said as he heard about the strange woman that keeps Jack on his feet everyday.

"Ha. Yeah. Zena's as stubborn as you are ho-uhh…never mind." Jack quickly cut himself off, almost admitting something he didn't want to. Chase looked at Jack with a suspicious look.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing! I was just umm, getting off topic!" Jack lied.

"No you weren't." Chase wanted to know what Jack was hiding.

"I uh…it was nothing!" Jack felt his face go red, and was looking at everything except Chase.

"Then why are you stammering?" Chase challenged. Jack locked eyes with Chase and thought his heart was going to explode.

'Oh god please tell me he can't hear my heart pounding. Ack why did I have to say that? I don't want him to know I find him hot!' Jack felt himself freeze for a minute. Then the next was a blur to him.

"Jack –"

"I LOVE YOU!" Jack screamed, closing his eyes, feeling faint, but not wanting to stay there a minute longer. SO he did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

"JACK!" He ignored Chase and ran as fast as he could, trying to think of a place he could go. He couldn't go back to the apartment building, he couldn't go back to the old apartment buildings.

He knew where he could go for a little while.

() () () () () ()

It was already dark out when Jack got back to his apartment. He had cried out all of his tears and knew that tomorrow he was able to handle the rejection. If Chase didn't want him, then he can tell him so then. Right now though, he needed sleep.

Jack shut and locked the door, then turned around…

Only to be captured in a pair of strong arms.

"Chase? How did you…"

"Do you know how worried I was?" Chase pulled him back so he could look at Jack's face.

"I…why…worried?" Jack was confused.

"After you ran off I went looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere. I came back here to see if you came home. Since you didn't I waited."

"Why?" Jack asked him, utterly confused by what Chase was saying.

"You never heard what I said." Jack just looked even more lost. What the heck did he –

"I love you as well." Oh…wait what?

"What?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You, but I thought…?"

"Jack, did you honestly think that all of those little things you did make me hate you? I don't hate you Jack. I don't want you running from me like that again ok?" Chase looked down at the younger male in his arms, watching the tears fall down Jack's face.

"I won't." Jack held onto Chase tightly, afraid that this moment wouldn't last. Chase hugged the boy back, knowing that things were going to be different from now on.

() () () () () ()

"Took you long enough." Zena said over the phone, listening to the laughter that came from the other end with pure happiness. Nicky held the other phone and listened to the conversation, congratulating him as well.

"So says the girl who almost gave up her husband." Jack teased laughing even more when Nicky asked what he meant. So she didn't tell him…

"I swear when I get back there Jack Spicer, you are one dead man!"

"Sure Zena, I know." Jack just laughed even more. "Listen I'll call you guys later."

"Have fun with you boyfriend."

"Don't cause Nicky to much trouble over there." After that Jack hung up, then sat on his lover lap.

"So how are the two doing?" Chase asked Jack as he calmed himself down.

"There fine, and Zena says she'll kill you if you hurt me in anyway." Chas chuckled.

"I won't hurt you Jack. I don't want to loose you again." Jack smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

And to think this all started with a crazy old guy setting an apartment building on fire.

* * *

**AHHHH! Screwed up the ending.**

**But it _IS_ how it all started. XD**

**Anyway. Like I said I wanted to let you all know that I am alive. ****Oh, I want to share this little piece of info with you guys.**

**The good side and the bad side that was my graduation.**

**Good Side: Everything was beautiful and nobody messed up times to stand or sit.**

**Bad Side: We were outside, and it was POURING RAIN out, so as well as 8th grade graduates, we were drowned rats.**

**So hopefully I will have chapter…uhh…16 of Problem Dragon posted soon, but I'm not making any promises!**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


End file.
